


I've Got Your Back

by CrimeCrazy4519



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCrazy4519/pseuds/CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane takes Maura to a museum but she has a surprise up her sleeve that will blow Maura away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

Okay Rizzoli, you’ve got this. Get your girl!   
Jane’s internal pep talk does nothing to stifle the butterflies flooding her stomach. Her palms are sweaty as they cling tightly to the steering wheel. You practiced this a billion times! You can do this Jane. Crap! Be normal she’s coming. Just. Act. Natural. Jane turned and looked out the passenger window to see the love of her life walk out of the Beacon Hill home. Jane smiled and her heart missed a beat, as it did every time she saw Maura. Maura, as always, was dressed impeccably wearing dark skinny jeans and a sea green blouse with flats to match. She smiled when she caught Jane’s eye through the window and quickly opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. Maura admired Jane’s outfit consisting of light blue jeans and a dark purple V-neck with black boots to add a badass twist. Jane started the car with a flick of her wrist and the engine purred.   
Jane’s hand slid its way over to Maura’s thigh and gave it a light squeeze. “Hi gorgeous,” she said, “Are you ready to go?”   
Maura leaned over slowly, her right hand coming to rest on the brunette’s cheek so to lead her to face Maura. The honey blonde leaned her head forward and captured Jane’s lips for a soft kiss. She quickly pulled away as Jane tried to deepen the kiss, giving her a smirk and a small head shake. Jane pouted for only a moment before kissing the smirk of the blonde’s lips. Jane pulled away and laughed at the dazed look on her girlfrind’s face as she turned back to the steering wheel.   
“I’m going to take that kiss as your answer. Buckle up and let’s roll.” Jane said. Maura shook herself and buckled her seatbelt then twisted so she could face Jane in her seat.   
“Jane you never told me where we’re going. What are our plans?” Maura asked while taking a calloused hand and tracing random patterns. Jane smirked and shook her head. Brown curls bobbed and bounced on strong shoulders .  
“I’m not telling Maur. It’s a surprise so you’ll have to wait and se.” Jane turned and winked at the honey blonde who let go of Jane’s and started pouting slightly. But that didn’t last long as the adorable pout turned into a bright smile.   
The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Jane would often reach over and push a stray blonde curl behind Maura’s ear. Maura would sometimes place her left hand on Jane’s knee and trace figure eights. Both kept thinking the same thing: I love you.   
Jane pulled into a small parking garage and paid the parking attendant. Smiling at Maura she murmured “We’re here.” Maura pulled her hand off Jane’s knee and looked around for any clues that could tell her where they were. It wasn’t until she saw the pictures of ancient artifacts and dinosaurs that she figured it out.   
“We are at the Natural History Museum!” Maura shouted and let out a laugh. She turned and flashed Jane a big grin.   
“You’ve been saying we need to go to a museum together and this is the only fun one.” Jane said with a smile growing on her face. Maura laughed harder and grabbed Jane’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. Soft lips met smiling ones in a blissful kiss. Jane finally pulled away but took Maura’s hands and asked “Are you surprised?”   
The honey blonde smiled mischievously. “Of course I’m surprised. Jane Rizzoli deciding on her own to enter a center of learning? It’s a miracle!” Jane’s smile fell as she realized what the doctor had said, all the while Maura laughed. That is, until she turned and saw the brunette’s face. She had seen that look often enough to know what it meant. The predator has targeted its prey. Jane jolted forward with hands outstretched towards Maura and the doctor screamed with excitement.   
“You will pay for that Maura!” Jane yelled. Maura laughed and scrambled for the door handle, trying to escape before she was caught by Jane. But she was too late. Jane leapt over the center console and straddled Maura and started tickling her ribs. Maura shrieked and tried to squirm away but to no avail. ‘Take it back!” Jane said with a smile on her face while still torturing Maura.   
Maura laughed harder and shouted “Okay. Okay! I take it back, I take it back.” And at once the assault stooped. Jane popped open the passenger door and climbed out, reaching back it to help out the honey blonde. Maura took her hand and shakily got out, still trying to catch her breath from the tickle attack. The brunette took the lead and held Maura’s hand as they entered the museum. Jane walked up and paid for two tickets and the two went off to explore the familiar museum.   
The couple spent almost an hour slowly walking from exhibit to exhibit, smiling and enjoying themselves. At each exhibit Maura would state a few facts for only Jane to hear, while Jane would make faces and pose like the figures in each display. Each time Maura would make a big deal of lightly scolding Jane but would quietly turn and giggle in her ear.   
Finally the lovely couple reached the reptile exhibit. They toured each animal noticing the differences and similarities of each species until Jane noticed a special turtle figure.   
“Maura look it’s Bass!” Jane pointed towards a figure of an African Spurred tortoise. She grabbed the honey blonde’s hand and yanked her towards the display. When they got close enough Jane reached out to touch it but Maura smacked her hand.   
“Jane! This is a museum, and therefore you cannot touch the displays!” Maura huffed and Jane and tried to pull her away but Jane was stronger. She pulled her arm out of Maura’s grip and turned back to the tortoise.   
“Maura, you’ve got my back right?”   
Maura nodded vigorously. “Yes of course Jane. I love you and I will always have your back.” She smiled and let her sincerity shine through her eyes.   
Jane smiled and clapped her hands together. “Great, then watch that guard for me in the corner. I want to touch the turtle to see if he feels like Bass. If the guard turns around, say British strawberries. Okay?”   
Maura frowned. “Jane no! Don’t do it you could get us kicked out for good. And for the last time he is a tortoise.” Maura crossed her arms and stomped her foot lightly. But one look into Jane’s eyes was enough to break her resolve. She could see the love and pleading in the detective’s eyes and she knew she couldn’t say no any longer. “Okay fine I’ll watch the guard for you. Just be quick about it!”   
Maura turned and nervously watched the guard. Every time he shifted she flinched and she held her breath for the moment he would turn around. Jane still hadn’t told her to turn around and it had been quite a few moments longer than need to pet a fake tortoise. So she turned around to check on the brunette. And what she saw made her heart stop.   
Jane was perched on one knee with her arms in front of her holding a closed velvet box. Once Maura turned around she smiled and began her little speech.   
“Maura, when we first met I knew in my heart that you would be in my life forever, but I didn’t know in what way. But I figured it out when we started dating fourteen months ago. I realized then that I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted you to be a mother to our children, my rock when I needed it and my wings when I didn’t. I realized I wanted to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you next to me. Maura I want to spend the rest of my years showing you the beauty of the world and protecting you from the ugly parts. I want to be your knight in shining armor and I want you to be my princess. You’ve always had my back, so let me have yours. Maura Isles, will you marry me?” At the last sentence Jane popped open the velvet box to show off an Annello round cut diamond ring on a gold band. The center diamond was surrounded by two tails of smaller diamonds swirling around the center.   
Maura gasped at the sight of the ring and failing tried to wipe away the tears that had been falling from the beginning. Her hand clasped itself over her mouth as little sobs and giggles flew out. Her head began to nod up and down so hard blonde curls flew everywhere.   
Jane’s head tilted to the side and murmured “Yeah?” The smile grew on her face.   
Maura nodded and pulled her hand away from her mouth to reveal a watery smile as she whispered “Yes”   
Jane leapt up and let out a joyous cry. Everyone in the exhibit turned and looked at the happy couple as their lips met in a kiss that sealed the deal. When they both broke apart for air they noticed the shouts of congratulations and the sound of applause. Maura laughed and wiped at her eyes. It was then that Jane remembered she was still holding the ring.   
“Oh crap I forgot!” Jane blushed and gently plucked the ring from its safe place. Maura got the hint and held out a shaky left hand, which Jane took a hold of and slowly slipped the ring on to her finger. Maura let out a soft gasp and pulled Jane in for a loving kiss.   
When the kiss finally broke apart Maura whispered, “A perfect fit.”   
“Yeah Maur, just like us.”


End file.
